Black Fire
by JamesPotter13
Summary: PostHogwarts, PostWar, There's a new problem. HG, RHr, HrOC. Please R


"Bite me."

Were two words that floated upon a voice that was raw from screaming, as well as severely parched. Those two words reverberated within the small flithy room that he was being kept in as two shadowy figures entered the room

Both of figures wore expensive-looking, high quality black cloaks with their hood's drawn over their faces. The one closer to the man on the floor was a bit shorter than its counterpart, but the one thing that the man on the floor had noticed as the figure shifted his head was the long lock of silver hair that fell outward from underneath the hood. Judging from the shape, the man on the floor figured concluded that the silvery haired figure was obviously female.  
Focusing bleary eyes on the other partner, the prisoner also caught a glimpse of well muscled arms and knew instantly that he was dealing with a man. The cloaked male took two steps forward and then stopped, he then inclined hisin such a way that could have been interpreted as waiting for the woman to follow him further into the room. When the woman finally complied he stopped moving forward and turned to face the woman.

Crossing her arms, the silver haired woman seemed to glare at the man from her position on the floor.

"I'm sick of you not telling me what you're planning," said a melodic voice, that the prisoner was absolutely sure belonged to a beautiful woman, "It's always 'apocalypse, this' and 'kill the Order, that'. When do you tell me how we're going to do that? You know that they've got better defenses than even Tom's army had now."

The man chuckled lightly before he allowed himself a laugh that bounced off the wall of the cell and made the prisoner shiver at the sound of the laughter. Rough hands shot out from the black cloak and quickly grasped delicate smooth forearms, as a calloused hand gently repositioned the stray lock of silver hair. As that was happening, the man's other hand brushed away the female's hood and revealed the woman's face. The female, the prisoner noted as he looked up, had blindingly silver hair. Some would say that it almost looked like freshly fallen show. However, it was her eyes that contrasted with her hair and made her look harsh and cruel. Dark blood red eye stared down at the prisoner. They were so dark red that they almost seemed to absorb light.

Looking at the man, the silver haired beauty sighed and said with a pout, "Leo, please. Don't laugh at me! I'm curious." Shifting her weight the woman rapped her finger in succession in annoyance as she said hotly, "Maybe I wouldn't be if you took me out more! All we ever do anymore is sit at home and watch the prisoner suffer."

"Don't get me wrong," said the woman as she eyed the prisoned before her with a hungry sadistic look glinting in her eyes, "it's fun, but sometimes I'd like to torture 'different' people, y'know?" The filthy man watched the woman eyeing him go from being uber-scary to suddenly having a sad expression cover her face as she sighed and asked in an almost whining tone of voice, "Are we in a rut, hun?"

The man, who the prisoner now knew as Leo, pulled back his hood and stroked the woman's hair with such delicate movements that it was hard not to think that these two were 'involved' with each other.

As for Leo's features, there wasn't much to talk about. He had a black blindfold covering his eyes, but that didn't seem to impair his vision at all. His hair was a deep black color, and it seemed to have an electrical 'quality' to it as it stuck up in the air defying the laws of gravity.

Grinning at the woman, Leo said in smooth tones that placated her, "Baby, all in good time. Don't worry. Besides, I'm sure that if you really stretched your imagination, you could find new ways to make him scream." It was at this point that he focused his blindfolded eyes on the prisoner that was chained to the wall of the dungeon-like place. In Leo's eyes, the prisoner was ragged, filthy, and had been beaten with an inch of his life, but still the man breathed as he laid slumped against the wall.

The prisoner looked up, his once bright red hair falling into his eyes; limp, faded and dirty. Snarling at Leo, he lunged at the black cloaked figure, only to be thrown against the wall by an invisible force. Lifting himself off the ground the red head paced back and forth, like a starving lion, eyeing the line that was drawn in the ground. The same line that Leo and the woman didn't seem to stepping over any time soon.

Leo, chuckled again and walked towards the read head, amusement showing on his face. "Aw, come now, ol' man!" taunted the smirking man, "This is nothing! Surely you can take a few months underground, being tortured out of your mind by this lovely lady, being turned into an animal, after being such a trooper in the war! Come on! What?"

The red head turned his back on Leo, revealing a huge festering wound on his broad back. Faking shock and surprise, the bastard pointed at the wound and said in a sarcastic voice, "Look baby! It's got a wound!" Nodding his head and adopting an expression of understanding, he rubbed his chin and said seriously, "I see...that's why he's mad…"

"Ahhhh, darn it..." Leo rolled his eyes while snapping his finger in disappointment, "...it's because he finally figured out that the wound is mortal."

The red-haired man spun around with fury practically glowing in his eyes as he faced Leo. Lashing out at the invisible barrier that separated them, the red-haired man could only watch as his futile attacks were repelled by the barrier. Seeing that he could nothing more than watched his tormentors he released a growled of pure hatred in their direction.

Leo clapped his hands in a bored manner before his face slowly became emotionless and sinister looking. "Listen up, you piece of trash. Each day you resist us, you become more and more feral. Understand? You're slowly losing everything that makes you who you are. You want to keep it up? 'Till you're a complete beast? Fine! You're dead already! Not like you can do any damage."

"Hmmmmm..." said the man as he tapped his index finger against his lips in mock thought, "I wonder if those whelps you call your friends would even mourned for you? You know...somehow I doubt it. Everyone was mooning over Potter, weren't they? How he was hurt. How it was such good news that he woke up and recovered."

"Not good news for you, though, right? You died. You gave your life to protect the Order. And they didn't even bother to help, even though they could have. Did they?"

The man growled and turned his back to Leo. The speech continued, even though now a bit of irritation could be heard lacing Leo's words, "Why are you still protecting them? Come on! You were their Secret Keeper. You're the only person who knows where the headquarters are. I just need to pop in for a minute. You know, deliver a….. message."

The red haired prisoner slumped against the wall, holding his hands to his ears, trying to block out Leo's voice and refusing to listen to any more dribbled that the man spewed from his mouth.

"Come on!" yelled Leo in obvious anger as the air in the room suddenly got heavy and oppressive, as it seemed to become filled with an electricity current. A few static shocks flared near Leo, and the woman stepped to his side, looking worried.

"It's easy! Just tell me the bloody address! Come now, it's simple!" Leo visibly calmed down, but only by pushing down his more violent urges with effort. Shaking his head, and grinned crookedly, the man stepped over the line and kneeled down at eye level with the red head as he said in a calm dulcet voice...

"Tell me, Ron. What's the address?"


End file.
